


Nozze d’argento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ufo love [2]
Category: Daa! Daa! Daa! | UFO Baby
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dolce momento sui protagonisti ormai adulti.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 302★ Prompt/Traccia: 2. A e B sono sposati da tanto. Uno dei due rifà la proposta all’altro per le Nozze d’Argento/Oro/Platino.





	Nozze d’argento

Nozze d’argento

 

Il cielo sopra il tetto di legno del tempio si andava facendosi via via sempre più rosa, a causa del tramonto. Tutt’intorno si diffondevano i petali di sakura, che si posavano anche sul lastricato di pietra davanti alla grande porta di legno.

L’uomo guardò perplesso la moglie mettersi in ginocchio davanti a lui e si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli castani.

“Ti ricordi quando mi hai chiesto di sposarti?” chiese la moglie.

“Sì, certo. Come potrei dimenticarlo? Quando mi hai detto sì, lo hai reso uno dei giorni più belli della mia vita” disse Kanata.

“Ti ricordi quanto tempo è passato da quel giorno?” chiese Miyu.

“Venticinque anni. Hai forse scoperto la festa a sorpresa che stavo organizzando per il nostro anniversario?” domandò Kanata.

Miyu negò, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.

“I miei genitori hanno sempre cercato le meraviglie nello spazio, ma tu mi hai permesso di scoprirle qui, sulla Terra. Hai reso la mia vita speciale.

Vuoi sposarmi?” domandò. Fece scivolare fuori un cofanetto dalla tasca e lo aprì, mostrandone due fedi d’argento.

“Cos…” esalò Kanata, lasciando cadere la scopa con cui stava togliendo le foglie dal pavimento.

Ci fu un tintinnio e Miyu gli sorrise, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“O meglio… risposarmi” sussurrò la donna.

Kanata s’inginocchiò a sua volta e la strinse tra le braccia.

“Mille altre volte ancora” promise, con voce commossa.

La donna chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò contro di lui, mentre Kanata le toglieva il cofanetto dalle mani.

< Volevo farle una sorpresa e lei l’ha fatta a me. Non avrei potuto trovare una donna speciale come lei in tutto l’universo, ed anche negli universi circostanti. Questa è una cosa che so per certo, da quando da ragazzi un piccolo alieno bambino è piombato dal cielo nelle nostre vite > pensò.

 


End file.
